Sing to My Heart
by DarkRaven-Angel1213
Summary: The autobots base gets a visit from a new singer to celebrate the Fourth of July with them. The only thing is she doesn't know anything about the autobots and the soldiers that help them save the world. And what will happen with Optimus falling for her voice very hard .OCs are my creations, I do not own transformers.
1. New Experience

_I do not own Transformers I'm only a fan that wants to write about them. But I do own Yori Mirai and John so please don't steal my character. Please leave comments and suggestions about anything._

**Sing to My Heart**

**June 1**

**Location: Somewhere in California**

**P.O.V: Women Name Unknown**

"So, John you said that we have a performance on July 4 at where exactly?" I said while looking through my organizer of upcoming dates. I look up from the table to see John scrolling through his IPhone 4s.

"Well in the e-mail it actually says unknown, but some military base. I don't know where, but I'm guessing it may be out of California at least." He looks to me over the rim of his glasses.

"Well I really don't care where it's at just as long as I get to sing for the people that defend our country. They deserve to have to have a break from their hardships so why not give them musical entertainment."

I say with a bright smile on my face. This will actually be the first time I get to sing for any military people; just really wanting to show my appreciation and gratitude for what they have done for people like me. John nods at me once I come back to and leaves the room to do the scheduling and organizing the coming events. I close the organizer and lean further back in my chair and a long sigh escapes my lips as I wonder how much I have to do in order to get ready for Fourth of July. I tilt my head over to the right and look at the picture sitting on the table of a young man and young girl.

"How much has change during though days? We sure didn't have a care in the world. How much I do miss you Alastair." With that thought sleep finally overcome me.

**June 1**

**Location: Diego Garcia**

**P.O.V: Will Lennox**

Captain William Lennox was walking out of a meeting with General Morshower and Secretary John Keller about the upcoming mission to Shanghai, China and of course Galloway. Galloway is going even harder and full force with his obsession with gaining control of the autobots weaponry. He also already showed he didn't approve of the autobots working with the military.

"So, General Morshower are we still a go for that other event?" Galloway looks dead at us and glared.

"What event may that be gentlemen?" ask Galloway.

"For your information Advisor Galloway were celebrating the Fourth of July with a special guest you may say." Answer Morshower; looking from Galloway to me.

"Who may tell would be this guest that you speak of?" question Galloway looking piss off that he was not in the lope."

"Well, sir it really a need to no bases to you personally and we already have clearance for this, so if you'll excuse us." Say Morshower; as both he and Will walk away from Galloway with a look of surprise by getting told off to by the General; they walk down the hall toward the autobot hanger.

"So General, do you think they would approve of this event even if it's a tradition for us? Plus that would mean we would have to keep them in vehicle mode the whole entire time that she's here." Ask Will with a concern look on his face well they just reach the door to their friends' hanger.

"Well, we can only hope they will agree to her visit here if we explain it to them." Answer General Morshower. They both wait for the doors to open, and once they do they see Ratchet and Ironhide talking together off in the back. Skids and Mudflap playing the Xbox 360 on the biggest flat ever created that I know of. The Arcee twins in their altmode recharging; Jolt is nowhere in sight along as Sideswipe, but Lennox had a pretty good idea where they were. Lennox looks over to the raising and saw the backside of the leader of the autobots looking over the railing of the platform watching the computer screen of our now computer techie Glen; we climb the stirs up the platform. Ironhide stops talking with Ratchet and make their way beside their leader. Once on platform and near Glen I pat him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, hey guys didn't hear yah come in; me and big man there were just trying some new software to look for the deceptions. What can I do for yah?

"No, nothing at all just wanted to talk to all of you about something if you don't mind." Everyone nodded their heads except the twins when Skids says "Go ahead little wottie."

"Ok, so as you guys are still new to some customs and tradition of us humans, well we have a holiday that is very important to us called the Fourth of July. As for us soldiers there's cook out and a little special gift." Everyone (not Morshower) looks at me weird or shock about the gift.

"It's nothing bad it's an old tradition for the military; were having a famous singer come to the base and seeing if you're okay with this unauthorized personnel here?" I first look to Optimus who has a very thoughtful look on his face. The others had mix emotions as I could see; even Ratchet had a look between shock and curiosity. It felt like the silence went on forever when in reality it was only maybe like two minutes. Finally Optimus intakes kick in and sounded like a sigh; he looks at both me and Morshower "Gentlemen we will abided by this tradition only thing I'll suggest is we must still hide our true forms from this person and must stay in alt mode."

"Optimus, we both understand your decision and will obey by it, we will have to time everything right in order for this to work." commented the Morshower. At that moment Epps walk in and climbs up the stairs to the platform.

"So Will, the rumors have been going around saying that were the lucky base that got pick for the singer is that true?" ask Epps. I give him the ignore look and say "Should have gotten in here earlier, but yes it's true." Epps did a fists pump and said "Yes!" I look at him confuse then he answer back "Made a bet with Fig that the rumors were true; he owes me $100 bucks. But who is it if I may ask, I hope it's Beyoncé"; Looking very happy as he imagine it; me just shaking my head.

"It's supposed to be a new upcoming artist named Yori Mirai from Ohio."

"Ohio that interesting not a lot of singers from there, but her name doesn't sound American. Is she from another country and when is she supposed to come?" question Epps.

"Supposedly; answer the General; she's was born in Japan, her mother was Japanese and her father African American and a retired Marines." then Epps having an Aha moment.

"She's coming on the first actually, so that will be pretty soon."

"Well, I think we have a lot to do gentlemen so let's begin;" Instructed Optimus, then everyone moving to go do a job in order to have things ready for their guest arrival.

_I'm so sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things been going on in my life and some of them were just too much for me to handle. I just needed a break, but I couldn't seem to write anything because I was so down and stress out. So I wrote this chapter in one of my bad days to make me feel better which help somewhat. So here's to my couple of fans that seem to enjoy or were waiting for me to update this story. I completely forgot how I was going to write this story, but I figure something out for it. I do not own Transformers I only own Yori and John other characters I created too, but I'm to lazy to write their names._


	2. On My Way

_I'm so sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things been going on in my life and some of them were just too much for me to handle. I just needed a break, but I couldn't seem to write anything because I was so down and stress out. So I wrote this chapter in one of my bad days to make me feel better which help somewhat. So here's to my couple of fans that seem to enjoy or were waiting for me to update this story. I completely forgot how I was going to write this story, but I figure something out for it. I do not own Transformers I only own Yori and John other characters I created too, but I'm too lazy to write their names._

**Chapter 2 On my Way**

**Fast-forward to June 30 10 o'clock day before arrival**

**Location: Edwards Air Force Base**

**P.O.V: Yori Mirai**

So I'm very nervous and excited at the same time to be at a military base it's pretty big and spacious. All the military personnel move a lot on the base, but so far people that have pass me by would wave or say hi, they seemed to be very nice. I had arrive here like an half and hour to be getting ready for my departure to head off to Diego Garcia. John and I were greeted and help by General Chris Sanchez, he look to be at least close to being thirty with a Mexican kind of look to him, he had very short brown hair and had a medium built also a couple inches taller than me. He told us that we had to wait another 30 minutes, he had to make sure the pilot and the plane was ready for take-off. So he left us in like a little room connects off the main hanger.

"Yori, you did make sure that you have got your organizer and everything else right?" him looking over the rim of his glasses staring me down with his intelligent green eyes.

"Everything is check and accounted for so there no need to worry. I'm just so excited that I finally can do something like this. John I need to repay these brave people somehow and I think this is the way that I can do." showing him one of my small, but genuine smiles. A couple of seconds pass in silence before hearing his phone ringing 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Every time that I have to hold in a laugh because John hates it when I laugh, I only do it because I know that ringtone especially for his loving mother a big time journey fan. He'd talk to her a couple of minutes before saying I love you to and bye then hanging up.

"So how Mother J doing? Asking John about his mother.

"She doing fine and she just making sure that the both of us got here on time to departure. And she wanted to make sure that I had some fun too while where doing this job inside of doing business all the time. There was also something about singing your butt off towards the end." He snicker thinking that just like his mom to give her some advice like that. A second after General Chris Sanchez walk back in.

"Okay people, the plane is ready for take off and we already load your belonging left in the hanger on the plane. So if you're ready we can get you all settle." So with that we headed out of the room toward the entrance of the hanger to go to the tarmac and see a large c-17 prepped up and ready for take off. Chris shows us up the ramp and helps us get belted into the seats. Once that was done we were ready to go; Chris gave us a salute then turns around and walk down the ramp. The ramp slowly raise then finally closes off; I hear the static come on the loud speaker then a manly deep voice saying 'hello this is your captain speaking the names Brick. We should be at Diego Garcia in 0000 or in other words midnight. I'll let you know once were close, but for now enjoy the ride.' After that it was pretty much very silent minus the roar of the engine. John mostly play around with his I phone while I mostly ok around the large plane. Hey had a couple of vehicles like the Humvee, HMMWV and one unman drone. Things you see out of the movies like the Hurt Locker. I look out the window and saw the clouds rolling by us slowly and the moon shining over everything. It was calm and a peaceful sight to see everything have like a white glow. Then I heard a click and saw that John just took a picture of me looking out the window. He gives me a shrug and a sheepish look before saying 'I couldn't miss that opportunity that was just the perfect picture shot.' I smile at him and then say "ok Mr. Photographer, but if you don't mind I'm actually tired and would like to get some sleep so good night and see you in the morning." So I lean against the interior of the plane and start to fall asleep dreaming of what's to come next.

**Forward to July 1 AM Diego Garcia**

**P.O.V: William Lennox**

Everyone at the computers tracking the location of the plane; it was coming in T minus 5 minutes, so I went ahead and deceased down the stairs and left the hanger and waited out on the tarmac while the plane came in for a landing; once the turbines now completely off. Once the platform rested on the ground Major Lennox saw a very fit girl at least in her late twenties. She had shoulder length black hair with one highlight of red. She had curves to her, a medium con the boarder line of petite waist. A flat stomach from the looks of her t-shirt with a little of abs, but not much. Then she had very long tone legs that you could tell that she's done some type of workouts. Even her arms had a little muscle tone, but the overall picture was more of a gymnastics supermodel than a woman body builder competing on the Arnold Schwarzenegger expo. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black heels and red with black stripe shirt that complimented her figure. Behind her was a tall man that wore glasses [_John supposed to look similar to Owen Burnett from Gargoyles TV series_]. He had on a black business suit, but he was carrying his jacket over his left shoulder and wearing a white casual shirt. The man had some muscles from what I could see his sleeves clinging to his arms. Once they both off the plane I step forward to go greet our VIP guests.

**P.O.V: Yori Mirai**

Once I step out of that plane I was so happy to get out of it I never felt so stiff before. John was the same as me only the heat was getting to him. Standing in front of me was a man that looks to be about in his late twenties or early thirties dress in military camouflage stands straight and arms behind his back. He had short shaggy black hair and I'm guessing he had some kind of built, but hard to tell with the thick material his clothes made out of.

"Hello, my name is Yori Mirai it's very nice to meet you. And this is John my assistance" bowing like how my mother taught me while growing up in Japan then I shook hands with him.

"Glad to meet you Ms. Yori Mirai my name is Major William Lennox, but you can just call me Will. I will be showing you around the base and introducing you to everyone here. And don't worry about your bags I already have someone getting them for you just follow me so we can start the tour." The major takes us deeper into the hanger where all the computers are setup on a tall long platform. He shows us up the stairs and come standing behind a African American typing away on the keyboard with his glasses almost seeming to be plaster to the screen.

"This man here is Glen Whitman, our top tech man;" he leans in and whispers into my ear "let's see if I can scare him" "Glen Attention!" He jumps out of the chair causing it to fall back and land on my foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to do that. Will here just like to tease me because of my mad skills." Once he turned around pulling the chair up and giving Will 'I'll get my revenge look'.

"Glen this is Yori Mirai and her assistance John our VIP's. I'm showing her around base today and letting her meet our team. So when you're done go to hanger two and tell Epps to make the aunoncement for the team to go to hanger two in 10 minutes."

"Ok Will I'll be there once I'm done with these plans, and I'll tell Epps to make the call. And I'll see you later Ms. Mirai."

"Just call me Yori and it was a pleasure meeting you too Glen." We then follow Will down the platform and exiting out of the large hanger back outside to the tarmac.

"Ok now were heading to hanger two where you'll meet the rest of my team and the other leader of this division. He has his own team but we all work together and get the job done. Stay close or you can get lost kind of easily here without a guide." Walking outside to the next hanger it was still pretty much humid and hot so once we came into the hanger it was much cooler. The second hanger was just as big as the first or maybe even bigger.

"This is hanger two where we make our attack plans and strategies. It's also where we keep our military vehicles let me show them to yah." He took us off to an extended part of the hanger that was just filled with different types of vehicles. There were more Humvees, a few jeeps and other military authorized vehicles. But what was really interesting was that there were some ordinary cars that you see everyday line up to. One was a yellow Chevy Camaro with a black racing stripe, a truck, then a hummer and a huge semi-truck.

"What about those vehicles, they don't look like they should be in the military especially that Camaro that looks like it should be on a race track" commented John.

"Oh, those are our special unit run by the other part of our team. It's their vehicles, there like an extension of their personalities you could say" answer Will.

"Excuse me Will, but could you tell me the models of the cars I only know of the Camaro and the Hummer. The others are quite beautiful as well I think it would be disgraceful to ignore them and only acknowledge the two." I said while first walking up to the black truck that was sitting between the hummer and the Semi-truck then placing my palm on the hood and gave it a pat.

"That black one is a C4500 GMC Topkick. He's save my teams butt a lot of times and has hell of a lot of power, but also sometimes pushy for good reasons. And that semi over there is a 379 Peterbuilt with a custom flame job. He led our teams through some of our toughs' battles, but he always had our backs. He's a great leader and a great fighter."

"You talk as those these vehicles are alive, it must be a military thing" stated John.

"What's wrong with cars having a personality? With it makes the cars special and unique in its own way. For them it's to show respect and loyalty for these vehicles to support them" Walking up to the peterbuilt I place my hand on this weird looking insignia on the grill and there was a warm feeling. I'd walk around to the driver side and trace the outlines of the flames going down the side "This truck is awesome and handsom since it's like a he. And I bet he got a lot of power under that hood." I heard Will trying to hold back a snicker.

"Attention autobots and selected Nest personnel please go to hanger two at this time." A voice said on the loud speaker.

"Excuse me Will, but what did he mean by Autobots is that the name of the special unit you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, that the name of our other unit. And now you'll be meeting my team." And a little at a time people started coming through the door. First three people was a pretty fit, bald headed African American, next to him maybe was a pureto rican man a little bit shorter than the black. And then finally a Caucasian woman that look like she came from maybe somewhere south.

"Ok that gentlemen right there with the queball.."

"Hey! I told you not to be calling me that Lennox." He'd continue completely ignoring the man "This is USAF Tech Sergeant Robert Epps."

"Nice to meet you Robert my name is Yori Mirai, but you can just call me Yori."

"Ok I'll call you Yori if you call me Epps" I nodded my head at him. Epps taking over the introductions now added" And this crazy Puerto rican here is Jorge Figueroa, I know a lot to say so here we all just call him Fig. And just ignore him if he starts speaking Spanish none of us ever understand him anyways." Fig elbowed Epps in his side and saying something in Spanish. "See just like I said."

"Epps I said you better watch you'll back I'll get you back," Then turns to me " it's a pleasure to meet you Senorita " Finally the woman comes up and extended her hand out to me which I shook her hand.

"My name Yori is Maggie Madsen just call me Maggie and I'm Secretary John Keller adviser and also a computer tech like Glen." Who was now walking in with another group of men. Man standing next to Glen was wearing a tight black t that show all of his muscles and army pants he'd had a scar over his right eye, I'm guessing that he could be in his late forties to early to him was much smaller and shorter man but a little built to him he'd wore a yellow t with two black stripes going down his chest. He look to be about maybe in his twenties at least. The guy wearing a white lab coat was standing off behind black shirt and yellow shirt and he'd had a little bit of gray hair, but not much and looked to be in the same age range as the first guy. This other guy that was standing far in the back behind lab coat; I could make out a blue shirt with flames on the bottom and black jeans. He looked about the age range in his late twenty to early thirties. Finally this boy next to the yellow t guy look like he wasn't even out of high school was wearing a dc shirt and some jeans.

"Ok Yori and John let me explain to you that these man here are only allowed to give you their code-name, their under a secret operation of the NEST team which is highly classified. But let me give it over to there Leader to introduce his men." The group parted down in the middle allowing the man in back to step forward. I now could see he was much taller then all of them, he'd had jet black hair, a very strong jawline and had maybe half the built of the guy in the black shirt. Standing in front of me I felt a since of leadership coming from him.

"Hello, my name is Optimus Prime and I'm the leader of my squadron call the 'Autobots' and these are my men. This is my weapon specialist Ironhide." The man in the black shirt nodded his head then crossed his arm and snorted. "My medical assistant name Ratchet." Guy in the lab coat step forward and shook hands with me; "Nice to meet you young lady." "And these young men are Bumblebee and his friend Sam Witwicky." "You can just call me Bee everyone you'll does. And Sam here is very excited to finally meet a real superstar." The young man wearing the dc shirt known as Sam was trying cover his blush with his hand.

"Well, I'm very glad that I have the honor of being the first superstar you met in person" giving him a genuine serene smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you" bowing and rising back up" as you known my name is Yori Mirai, but you can call me Yori and this is my assistance John. I am very excited to be here and I hope you all feel the same too."

"Excuse me if I may ask who excalty drives which vehicles over there? Will had said that they belong to the special unit which I'm guessing are you." John said while pushing his glasses back in place.

"Yes they are our vehicles The Camaro belongs to Bumblebee. The Hummer H2 belongs to Ratchet. The black GMC truck belongs to Ironhide and the semi belongs to me." Optimus said while walking up to his truck and leaning against the grill.

"Well I think it's kind of obvious if you have the same colors as the cars." Sam said in a matter of fact voice and shrugging. All the men turn around giving him a 'your right' looked and then turn their attention back to us.

"So major Will what are the next plans? Anything in particular you wanted us to do?" Question John pulling out a hand-chief to clean off his glasses.

"Actually we still have the tour to continue and once done with that we head to the mess hall to eat. Then the rest of the day is pretty much clear for anything you would like to do, you just have to suggested to us. SO if you all will excuse us I will show the rest of the base to our VIP guests unless anyone would like to join us?" question Will and then not to surprise to see Sam and Bumblebee wanting to come along. So with that they exited out of the hanger to finish off the tour.

**P.O.V: Optimus Prime**

Once Will had shown our VIP out of the hanger going toward the cafetiere Epps looks out the doorway to check to se the coast was clear then giving us the thumbs up. Everyone holoform dissolving from existence then transform and Bee form now leaving to keep up with his holoform from cutting out from the distance.

"So guys what's your opinion of Yori? She seems pretty layed back for the most part. You think she figure out y'all are actually the cars?" ask Fig looking at the autobots.

"I believe she seems to be very kind and caring, but we've just met so time will only tell if that's who she really is" replied Ratchet "I also don't think she figure out our secret too soon at least I hope for everyone sake."

"Well, lets cross that road when we come to it for now let's just keep the charade up and all enjoy ourselves. Well I'll see y'all later." Epps giving us all a wave while exiting out of the hanger.

"I believe the Sargent is right so if anyone doesn't need me I'll be going back to the med bay to finish up some work." Ratchet transforming down and then driving out of the hanger. Glen and Maggie soon left after going back to the main hanger. Ironhide steps over placing a hand on my shoulder "I think for now Prime that we should just be cautious around them. We just need to keep our guards up and before you know it they'll be out of here." Him then patting my shoulder then transformer into vehicle mode and drove off. I also transformer then drive out of the hanger then activating my holoform a couple minutes later. So far it seems like this is going to be a couple of interesting days here on Diego Garcia.


End file.
